


L***

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Kaito, Everybody is an idiot, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: One Word Prompts filled out by our favourite crackships.Prompt will be stated as the chapter title, as well as including the ship.





	1. Bruises (Kaito/Fuyuhiko - Kuzumota)

"Hey man." Kuzu replies to nothing, thumping into the grey couch and sprawling across it, before noticing the stifling heat. He pants, running his hand across the top of the radiator. "Why th' fuck is the heating on?" The yazuka frowns, slipping off the jacket he was wearing before, unceremoniously throwing it onto the chair that stayed near the corner with a muffled noise. 

"I, the Greatest Luminary, don't know what temperature you are most comfortable at!" Kaito adds, a grin clear in his voice, which was rising slightly as he continued to ramble.

Kuzu rolls his eyes, slipping from the couch and onto his feet--

  _"Get a fucking shirt on!-"_ He yelps, covering his eyes and grabbing the slate coloured jacket he had been wearing. He holds it towards the general direction the astronaut was sat (Kaito laughs, taking the jacket anyway), sighing when he felt it was taken from his grasp. "If you complain, you'll never see it," Kaito teases, sticking his tongue out at the yazuka. 

In response, he does a great impression of the windows shutting down noise. 

"But, no really!-" Kaito starts, lifting the jacket up on one side to reveal a large, purplish bruise. Kuzu blinks, then rushes over, hands light on the mark. "Did some bastard do this to you?" He growls out, shooting a glare up to the taller man. 

"Oh, nah." He brushes it off, before pointing at the bruise with one of those idiotic grins. "Ever realise it looks like a galaxy?" 

"Kaito, now really isn't the time. What if it's serious?" Kuzu snaps, eyes narrowing. "W- I know of your..." he raises his arms and slowly makes a sarcastic quote mark. "..'condition'."

The astronaut shrugs, reaching for a black (or purple, knowing him) ball point pen. He grasps at one, a purple one, clicking the nib from the body and doodling tiny stars on the inside of the growing mark. "Tada! " He celebrates, forcefully passing the pen to Kuzu, eyes alight with childish glee. 

"Draw something, Fuyu!" He pressures, fluttering his hands in the ever so endearing 'I'm excited and I need to show you this' way. Giving in, the yazuka draws a mini planet next to one of the larger stars, labeling it as 'optimism'. 

Kuzu glances up, before nipping gently at the bruise with his teeth. "That's what you get for scaring me," he huffs, jokingly, before placing a plaster over the bitten area. "-that's because I'm not some fuckin' creep," Leaning up and sliding himself onto the edge, he buries himself into the spot between Kaito and the other couch's back before wrapping his arms around the spaceman (grinning like a lovesick fool). "And that's because you're.. great.."

Kaito laughs, slinging an arm around a flustered Kuzu and hugging him closer. 


	2. beautiful (miu/togami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovestruck and sleep deprived.

“Ithink you're beautiful. " murmured Miu, carding her hands through Togami's hair with a small, tired smile. 

The heir doesn't look up from his book ( _Young Sherlock_ , she notices), but he tilts his head back in the slightest way- so that you wouldn't notice unless you were _right there,_ like she was. 

He hums, barely audible, before folding the corner of the page into a dogear.

"You should sleep," he says, an amused sigh curling around the edge of his voice. 

 "I can't," Miu replies, chuckling. " You're up - and surely that beauty is blinding me from the wonders of sleep. " 

Togami smiles, mostly to himself. "Then if your gallant prince goes to bed, will you?" He asks, purring in the way of somebody too sleep deprived to notice their wording. 

The other blonde smirks, shaking her head.

"Nah. I think I'd still be too distracted," She adds with a grin. 

The heir huffs, more entertained than annoyed. "I guess we're both not getting any sleep tonight then." 

 " You're damn right, " Miu crows, voice raising in volume now that the two decided that resting was not an option. 

She  grabs one of the spare cushions strewn on the couch, before placing it on Togami's head. "Stay still!" She laughs, before going to look for more.


End file.
